


A huntress rises

by gunnerjenson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Technology, Blood and Gore, F/M, Ninja, Other, Resistance, Science Fiction, Symbiotic Relationship, female hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunnerjenson/pseuds/gunnerjenson
Summary: On a cold colony world run by communists far from the reach of the Earth a young woman will meet an object of a long dead civilization to bring justice to the brutal corrupt regime. However she first must suffer indignities and pain as well as give her body to a life form who can provide her with power but the trade may steal her humanity.





	A huntress rises

A huntress rises  
by thormemeson, Sep 11, 2018, 3:14:19 PM  
Literature / Prose / Fiction / Science Fiction / Introductions & Chapters  
Elise had found herself in the back of an alley she knew how this would end eventually. A girl could only survive so long alone on the streets without a gang or a pimp. She had neither for much of her life she merely was a faceless cog that obeyed the system. Her world Thane was a colony lead by the most progressive, and sensitive minds. Who promptly guided the world into a living hell a colony world of acceptance and compassion had none for people like her. She lived outside the safety of their walls and she also never sold her soul to gain their safety and luxury. Elise was just another one of the masses who didn’t know what was right for her. Doing as she was told and holding her values had brought her to this disabled state.

Elise leaned against the alley wall limping away from her attacker her she had been stabbed twice her side was warm. She lifted her left hand out from under where her right breast meets the arm. She leaned against the wall her hand shinned with the blood even though there was very little light.

“So much for safety from hate is safety for all,” Elise said pulling her right hand away from the wounds. She looked at the wounds she figured the bleeding was worse than the actual damage. She got off the wall and began stumbling forward. 

It was illegal for her even to own so much as a steak knife. She found a pile of garbage and hurried over to the best possible weapons cache she could find. Collapsing on her knees, Elise exclaimed, “All I need is a used needle or a shard of glass. The diseases found in garbage piles will make this fucker die a slow death!” 

“Come out and play little babe,” whistled her attacker.

“I wonder do those bigoted Earther women have to worry about this on a daily basis. He won, but I won’t let him get his prize without drawing some of his damned blood,” Elise thought as she began rummaging through the piles of garbage and what had to be human waste.

Elise found an odd black blade with an ooze substance over it she figured it was something nasty mixed with feces. She picked herself up and made her last steps toward her attacker. She fought against her fading strength as she tried to approach her attacker. “No just a few more steps forward don’t fail me now body we can go out with pride,” Elise begged before collapsing.

“You are in terrible shape human it is best you relax and let me do the work from here. I will start with your skin it will be the easiest section of your body the nerve endings may make this uncomfortable.”

“Who said that? I died is that it, this death are you going to judge me? The government said god isn’t real. I am sorry,” Elise pleaded. 

“You are a fighter I like that so this is my trade with you. I will give you my power, and we will bring justice to this hellish world.”

“Wait what do you mean we,” Elise asked as she rolled onto her back she looked at her hands become a dark blackish grey color slowly consume her body. Two nubs rise out of the black material that appeared over her clavicle bones that soon began glowing red.

“I am far more advanced than you but god I am not, now try to remain calm I am working as quickly as I can. Just relax I will handle this problem.” 

Elise felt her breathing sharply pick up rapidly, yet she wasn’t breathing. Her vision blurred into a series of alien numbers and characters that she understood as if her father taught her when she was a child. Then the first spasm hit. Her back arched up she had no time to decide if she had felt pain or pleasure when the next sensation hit. Her body went rigid 

The black shell that had consumed her skin now entered the stab wounds. Across her body, several arching pieces of armor rose from the black body glove that had grown around her. Her shoulders calves and spinal column all covered in a purplish blue metal raised up and out of her body forming a type of hard plating over most of her more vital body structures.

Elise’s thighs, shin all began taking a unique organic shell over her body protecting joints arteries and extending her dexterity. Much of this change went unnoticed to her would be rapist as he merely began stripping her clothing off with his knife willfully ignoring the black metallic shell and the woman shaking.

“Hey bro be sure to share that piece of ass,” Ahmed shouted as he looked over the rape about to take place.

Elise’s body having finally been covered in the exotic second skin formed a blade into her right hand. With a swift swing, she bisected her would be rapist at the waist. She spread her legs quickly rose to her feet and set her cold blue almost dead eyes on the next three men. 

She rushed the nearest man and quickly stabbed him in the groin. With a swift downward motion, she severed his penis and testicles from his body causing him to let out a howl of agony. Elise’s body then swung it’s arm upward and in a single slash beheaded the screaming man.

The fourth man backed out of the alley as his friend pulled a submachine gun out. He leveled it at the woman in black and pulled the trigger. 

Elise felt her and saw her hand reach out moving ever so slightly as she caught each bullet. Her hand clutched each bullet fired then crushed them. In a single step, she closed the distance between herself and the fourth man. Grabbing him by the neck and lifting him a clear foot from the ground before cocking her head to the right.

Her bright blue electric recorded the look stock of the fear in the man’s eyes before snapping his neck with a slight flick of her dainty wrist as if she were holding out her hand to be kissed by a knight. Once the cold machine controlling Elise’s body had collected any pertinent data the dead man’s head was slammed into the ground with enough force it shattered on the concrete.

“Elise,” Fritz shouted as he ran down the street his daughter had taken too long to get home, so he broke curfew to find her. He saw the vehicle belonging to the local religious gangs and thought “Okay I can probably give them my watch and take a few cracked ribs and they won’t harm Elise.”

Then a sleek black form leaped out from the alleyway and swung a small sword quickly to deflect the bullets. John felt a sharp, hot penetration enter his chest and exit out of his back crippling him instantly. He fell to the ground face first unable to watch the last man’s brutal death.

“My name is Elisa and that voice? That voice is that my father?”

“Another male has appeared older than these is this the one who seeded your birthing parent?” the machine’s voice said trying to grasp the feelings that were surrounding the word father in Elise’s mind. It could process and translate a definition with ease but the emotions attached blurred the words.

Elise slowly regained control of her body quickly ignoring the results of her rampage she rushed to her father’s side. In a timid motion, she touched her father’s wound and asked, “Daddy, are you okay?” 

“My spine, a bullet went through so the wound can’t be too bad. I am sure you will fix it,” Fritz said trying to gain his composure.

“Sure I can do anything I set my mind to just like fleeing this shit hole city,” Elise said cursing herself for being fed up with her father’s encouragement at a time like this.

“You want to leave right now? I think we could do it, set up a small if not primitive doctors office in the hills where its free,” John said turning himself over while holding the wound in his chest.

Elise knew the wound was fatal; there was too much blood. With strength, she couldn’t explain she scooped up her father. “You can probably train someone else to be your replacement I could get married and give you a few grandbabies. I’ll name the first girl Xiaoya after mom the second will be Cathy like Grandma and the boy’s middle name will be Fritz,” Elisa said as she effortlessly leaped onto the nearest rooftop.

“Two girls and a boy that sounds just right. The dad should always help pick the boy’s name,” Fritz said to close to death to even realize how close Elise had taken him to freedom.

Elise was stunned she sped out of the city limits and crossed over the wall and past the weight sensor without even feeling out of breath or sweating. She was never this fit whatever power she had felt amazing. “Were free daddy it looks like the picture book mommy gave me. My first pretty thing do you remember that?”

“Oh, oh I, I forgot to bring with us,” Fritz gasped for breath.

“No worries this place is so much better than the picture book. I will have a husband, some grandchildren and you can sit in a rocking chair watching it all. Why is this kind of talk illegal?” Elise said setting her father down under a tree.

“Oh it reminds me of the town they took me from, I met your mother when the trucks stopped and let us stretch our legs. I never saw,” 

“A woman so beautiful,” Elise finished her father’s sentence. She waited for her father to respond in that annoyingly sappy response “Aren’t you going to tell me how her smile made you happy?”

“Heartbeat has ceased body temperature has decreased drastically. Do males of your species operate at a temperature of 37 degrees centigrade?” Do males of your species operate at a temperature of 37 degrees centigrade? Why are you not responding? Please explain discharge from eye sockets? I feel a pain inside of you but can find no physical damage"


End file.
